


When Dick Finds Out You Know Its Serious

by stupidityisthefirstruleforsuccess



Series: The Adventures of BatQueen [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Dick has a neighbor, Drag Shows, Jason does drag, Jason in drag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-10-13 09:47:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10511271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stupidityisthefirstruleforsuccess/pseuds/stupidityisthefirstruleforsuccess
Summary: The story of how Dick Grayson finds out that Jason Todd does drag. Along with a small expiation of how Jason started.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Yo, I have no excuses, this is just really late. I said this would be up like a month ago, buts its only up now. Sorry.

Jason hadn’t wound up doing drag on purpose, it had actually been a dare from one of his civilian friends(who also did drag). Jason’s friend had said that Jason’s jaw line was perfect for feminine contouring. Jason’s friend, who’s name was Daniel, had made the dare thinking Jason would never do it.

Daniel was wrong of course, because two weeks later Jason was performing in front of at least fifteen people at the local gay bar on Newbie Nite. Jason made an okay amount of money and came back next week. After one of his shows someone came up to him, requesting to book him. 

When Dick found him he had been working at that club for a few weeks.

****

Dick was very surprised when his neighbor stopped him in the middle of the hall and literally thrust upon him a flyer for a gay bar. 

“What?” Dick had a confused expression on his face, holding the flyer back out to his neighbor. 

“I think you’d enjoy it. There’s drag shows every two days, and easy dick.” Now Richard Grayson never liked this neighbor, in fact he thought he was a creep. Now Dick knows that his neighbor is, and definitely is going to look into him.

Dick puts off going for a few months but his neighbor keeps coming and asking if he's been. Dick gives a half assed excuse every time but got tired of him coming by so, just to appease his crazy neighbor, he goes. But what he wasn’t expecting was for the gay bar to actually be a gay bar. He honestly thought he might be led there to be sold into sexslavery or to be murdered, or something equally as disturbing and horrific. 

Dick Grayson saw something that caught his eye. It was one of the drag queens but he just couldn’t place the face, then it hit him. He’s seeing his adopted brother lip-syncing to some heavy rock song.

Jason looked like some punk rock chick. He was wearing leather leggings with a skirt that puffed up too much on one side so it sticked out. He was also wearing an off the shoulder long sleeve crop top. The wig he wore was appropriately wild and tangled, a light brown color.

He actually looked pretty good, Dick thought. Dick, of course, took a video of Jason head banging and doing his gig. He was going to stop Jason after he got off stage, so he sent the video to a folder to his computer just incase Jason was going to bitchy and try to delete it. 

Dick caught Jason as he was heading to the back Jason almost kicked his ass. Dick guessed that was an appropriate response to a surprise this big. 

“You should have told me you were coming.” Jason grumbled, shoving Dick hard on the shoulder. 

“I didn't know you were here. Daintily didn’t think I’d find you doing this.” Dick was just teasing and Jason knew that but he still felt attacked. Fuck him y’know. 

“Whatever. Let me change.” Jason headed toward the back before looking back over his shoulder. “It’ll take a while.”

“I’ll wait.” Dick said, a big toothy grin on his face, waving at Jason before walking over to the bar and ordering a drink.


End file.
